Primus
Primus was awakened 50 millennia early by Shockherman but then went back to sleep, so Shock sought Cronos' help to reactivate him again. After some time Primus finally awoke, he was curious to why he was awoken twice in such a short amount of time (about 24 Earth hours) and then allowed Shock to use him for his goals. With a size about as big as the Earth by comparing him to Mars, Primus is one of the largest beings ever found, if not the largest. Biography Long ago Primus was created along with his brother Unicron, between present day and then what happened between them is nearly unknown. At the time of his creation both were about the size of an average human but they grew, Unicron by devouring planets and stars but Primus was able to grow a different way. While they both produced an infinite amount of an energy known as energon inside of them to function, Primus was the only one of the two to have factories and with them he used the excess energon to grow his form. They battled for billions of years, an estimated 8 billion, until they arrived at the final battleground, the Solar System. The battle occurred around the beginning of the Later Stone Age on Earth. Primus stopped Unicron before he could reach Pluto's orbital range, Unicron was going to attempt to devour the Solar System but was expecting Primus to stop him due to life being contained on the planet. So Unicron prepared a bomb. It was known as a different name to them but to us the bomb was made of S-Grade Vectorium about twice the size of the Moon. Somewhere in the battle in between the orbits of Neptune and Pluto Primus got the upper hand and took the Vectorium bomb from Unicron. He shoved the bomb into Unicron's chest and attempted to blast him outside of the Solar System. The bomb blew up when Unicron was about 2.3 billion km from Pluto. The blast not only killed Unicron, leaving a powerless corpse but due to it being in Unicron and his metal covering being extremely dense and thick it contained the blast doing minimal damage to anything else. It turns out from his explanation Pluto was bigger and closer to Neptune before this, the blast blew off chunks of Pluto and pushed it back to the orbit it has today, the chunks later formed Pluto's five moons and the other Dwarf Planets Haumea, Makemake, and Eris. Primus could not find Unicron's head but from watching his memory of the battle it seem Unicron attempted to eject a smaller, human sized version, of his head right before the blast went off, the odd thing was the blast produced a weird vortex looking event around the head. We know Unicron is dead because he sensed his spark break during the blast so whatever happened to the head still killed Unicron. After the battle Primus took the remaining pieces of Unicron and traveled to the center of the Universe where he turned every piece of Unicron into the planets and stars they used to be (due to the density of the metal Primus and Unicron is made of a single object about the size of the planet Mercury can be made from a one inch thick sheet of metal 5 inches long and two inches wide, the weight of that sheet of metal is about the same mass of the planet Mercury as well) and put them back in their old spots but he was unable to put the lifeforms, if the planet had it, back onto the planets as well. After this Primus shrunk himself down to his current size and stored the rest in a pocket dimension, he then went into his planet mode and rested until ShockHerman woke him up early. Stats Primus is immune to any sort of EMP or anything else that may disrupt his technology, his armor is immune to acid. Its armor is also coated entirety with thin shield 4 times the strength of a Mega EP. Primus is also equipped with a Warp Disruptor which makes sure nothing can go into hyperspace and warp anywhere near him for 30 miles, this also includes warping away so any close range attacks may as well be a suicide run. The issue with wormholes getting close was partially solved, meaning that is only up to 10 miles away due to limited time to research the wormhole drive given Brenn. However, there is a weird feature that sometimes it actually collapses the wormhole in upon itself destroying the ship that tried to wormhole to him collapse on itself. The chances of this happen is 40 out of the 100, so anyone trying to attack Primus has a theoretical 40% chance of dying. While his armor is strong this does not make him invincible but it needs to focus on one point for many hours just to penetrate it, also Primus has spikes that coat the armor in a field that shoots a beam at any missile like object coming towards him from up to a half mile away and warps it into the complete opposite direction 5 miles away basically returning it to the person who launched it if they don't move (it has also been shown to teleport the missile into the ship of the person who shot it if they are continuing in that line of trajectory of the missile if they are at the 5 mile warp range) also any missile that had a special function like heat seeking still functions and the warp forces it to seek a new target. Also if the enemy stops firing even for a second the armor automatically repairs itself at 1 ft. of armor plating a second. Since Primus is so big, he has a gravitational pull, to solve this issue he was built with a piece of equipment by his creator that allows him to cancel the gravitational force around him, he can also focus it on a specific object yet not have others pulled towards him, like say he can pull a ship into him yet an comet right next to him will be unaffected. Primus possesses factories inside where the raw materials are waiting for process, given a command and factories will start producing whatever it is available, this was used to upgrade the strength of the armor and make upgrades to weapons and added shields. Primus's Defenses 'Omnidirectional Shield Generators' The Omnidirectional Shield Generators produce a dense sphere of shielding around an area the size of the red areas if they were perfectly spherical and the only thing that can move through them is Primus's parts itself. There are also miniature field generators, which create a dome and not a sphere, and Manipulative Shield projectors, which produces cover the entire area of the Crushers and actually move with them. 'Retractable Plasma Sword' The Retractable Plasma Sword, as the name suggest it can retract and and extend when Primus wants to use one of them, they stretch 4 miles long and are pure, burning hot plasma, they don't explode like the projectiles of Plasma Launchers as they are always encapsulated, they are on both arms and they can cut through TX-1 armor easily. 'Crusher Arm' Primus possesses crushers on each leg and they can apply a force of 0.2 ounces of pressure to 20,000 pounds of pressure (9.0718474 metric tons), the hands can do more, they can range from 0.2 ounces to 200,000 pounds (90.718474 metric tons). 'Tractor Beam' The Tractor Beam has the main purpose of pull anything nearby to the Crusher Arm, but it can also lock objects in place. 'Energized Nuclear Fusion Missiles' Primus possesses launchers on both legs with missiles of various sizes, speeds, and powers, they reform themselves with Primus's regrowing capabilities and recharge themselves, the smallest one is the fastest (Mach 2) yet weakest, it explodes into the radius and heat of a star relative to the M in the picture on the right for 5 seconds. The middle right and and top left are the same, it travels at Mach 1 and explodes into the size relative to the G star. Finally the bottom missile travels at 600 MPH and explodes similar to the size and temperature of the A star. 'Stellar Converter Cannon' The Stellar Converter Cannon is powered by the universe around it, the focused stellar beam is the ammo which is fired and formed by the space and that is the biggest it can get before being fired. When it is fired it can travel a total of 50 miles before exploding itself due to an excess of mass it can handle with the amount of power from the cannon it hast left as the stellar energy inside it will want to return home, its max size at 50 miles, as it picks up more energy as it travels, is a radius of 2 miles and explodes up to a 6 mile explosion radius. The radius of the projectile increases in size at a rate of 0.04 miles per mile it travels and the explosion radius increases at a rate of 0.12 miles per mile. The projectile also has a trail that stretches a maximum of 1 mile behind the shot and has a radius of 1 mile (both increasing at a rate of 0.02 miles every mile the shot travels since it is fired) that is 5500° Fahrenheit at the trail, it is not as hot that far away but is double the amount required to melt iron which melts at 2750° Fahrenheit and steel melts at around 2500° Fahrenheit. It gets colder the further away from the tail you get but that is pretty hot, the ball is (the main part) is 8250° Fahrenheit so it is three times hotter (hot enough to melt tantalum hafnium carbide which melts at 7619° Fahrenheit) but there is a limiter that only makes the hit kick in after it travels 4 miles so there is a grace period, which is short as it travels at Mach 1.5 (0.317169605 miles per second, 1141.81058 miles per hour). 'Modified Mega Plasma' This is a Modified Mega Plasma, it fires bigger balls with a bigger radius, both cannons fire at the same time, and they can rapid fire, it is 5 times stronger than the regular Mega Plasma and has a radius 8 time greater than it too when it explodes. 'Additional Weaponry' *'Solar Beam:' The solar Beam is a weapon that uses nuclear fusion to form a star and using the same device that limits the heat from overheating the weapon. The name is because the star is forced out by a magnetic field into the shape of a beam and fired out of the cannon with the heat limiter deactivating at 3 miles out with the beam reaching a maximum of 20 miles before the energy propelling the star is no longer pushing it and it forms the sun in that new spot, it basically forms a sun, fires the sun out, and the sun reshapes itself 20 miles away, the beam travels at the speed of light and if the beam is moved while firing, it creates a wall of a light that tries to reform itself due to the stellar magnetism of the star but it fades away too fast (5 seconds of the cannon stopping its firing) to completely reform itself. *'Photon Cannon:' The Photon Cannon fires photons, and when it hits an object it heats it up so basically the more times it hits armor the hotter it gets until it melts and these cannons fire rapidly. *'Rapid Fire Pulse Cannon:' It spins like a machine gun and fires like one with the ammo being pulses of lasers and by the time the barrel first fired (it has six barrels so it has to go through 5 more shots before reaching the barrel that fired first), the pulse has allowed it to turn on so it doesn't overheat itself. It fires six lasers in 4 seconds. *'Phaser Array:' It is a phaser (a beam similar to a particle weapon) that can move where it is aiming without the weapons on Primus's legs having to be repositioned. *'Antimatter Beam:' The tip on the inside of the rim is what fires the antimatter that Primus makes which is contained in a bubble keeping the antimatter from touching matter, the inside of the rim fires off a beam of the same bubble containing the antimatter and will not react with anything until it is 5 miles away and then the bubble will allow it to react with matter, but only physical matter and not gasses, when the bubble touches physical matter (the bubble fires before the antimatter is sent out) it goes around it and when the antimatter crosses that side of the bubble the bubble around the 0.0001 gram of antimatter (basically a perfectly round single particle of sand) allows it to react with matter, and when the antimatter touches that object, a nuclear explosion occurs. 'Other Defenses' Primus is impossible to be hacked, he has no inputs to hack and nothing transmitted wirelessly so no connection can be made from the outside and no consoles are there to use. He moves around using Stellar Engines, it uses the energy from the space around him and is thrusted out, but unlike the Stellar Cannon it can not be seen and no instrument can detect it as it is basically space being fired into space. It allows him to move from 5 MPH to 502,962,472 MPH (3/4 the speed of light). Primus has 3 modes. Planet mode is his most defensive mode yet weakest in terms of strength and movement. Robot mode is the strongest of them all and the most maneuverable (in terms of arms and legs movement). Battle Station mode is the perfect balance of defense and power but not as much power or defense as Planet mode or Robot mode. 'Trivia' * Primus is a plot device and no longer used for unnecessary shenanigans. Gallery 1.jpg 10.png 11.png 19.jpg 2.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.gif 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.png 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.png Big Primus Face.jpg Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Characters